europa_song_contestfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Imagine Dragons
'Imagine Dragons – amerykański indierockowy zespół muzyczny założony w 2008 w Las Vegas. Historia Formowanie kapeli i wczesna praca Dan Reynolds poznał gitarzystę Wayne'a Sermona w 2008 r. w Utah, gdzie Dan chodził do szkoły, a Wayne mieszkał po skończeniu szkoły muzycznej. Skład kapeli został uformowany w Las Vegas. W jej skład wchodzili Dan Reynolds, Wayne "Wing" Sermon, Ben McKee, Andrew Tolman i Brittany Tolman. Członkowie kapeli żyli razem w Las Vegas, gdzie nagrali i wydali swoje pierwsze trzy EP'ki Kapela wydała dwie EP'ki zatytułowane Imagine Dragons EP i Hell and Silence EP w 2010 r. Obie zostały nagrane w Battle Born Studios. W roku 2011 powrócili do tego studia i nagrali kolejną EP pod tytułem Its Time. Zmiana składu, międzynarodowy sukces oraz album Night Visions Wcześniejsi członkowie Andrew oraz Brittany Tolman opuścili zespół w lipcu 2011 i zostali zastąpieni przez obecnego perkusistę Daniela Platzmana. Imagine Dragons podpisali kontrakt z wytwórnią Interscope Records w listopadzie 2011. Pracowali z producentem Alexem Da Kid, z którym nagrali swój pierwszy wydany przez Westlake Recording Studios w zachodnim Hollywood, Kalifornii, EP pod nazwą Continued Silence który został wydany 14 lutego 2012. Krótko po tym został wydany singiel It's Time, który osiągnął 15 miejsce w Billboard Hot 100. Teledysk zadebiutował 17 kwietnia 2012 we wszystkich stacjach MTV. Teledysk został nominowany do MTV Video Music Awards w kategorii "Best Rock Video". It's Time został oznaczony podwójną platyną przez RIAA oraz złotem przez ARIA. Zespół skończył nagrywać swój album Night Visions w lecie 2012 w Studio X które znajduje się w Palms Casino Resort. Album został wydany w USA 4 września 2012 r. Night Visions osiągnął 2 miejsce w tabeli Billboard 200, w pierwszym tygodniu zostały sprzedane 83 000 kopii. Night Visions osiągnął także pierwsze miejsce w rankingu Billboard Alternative i Billboard Rock oraz osiągnął Top 10 w Austrii, Kanadzie, Irlandii, Portugalii i Szkocji. W wyniku tego, płyta Night Visions uzyskała status złotej nadany przez RIAA. Drugi singiel Radioactive osiągnął pierwsze miejsce w rankingu Billboard Alternative Songs i Billboard Rock Songs. Jest to drugi singiel grupy który osiągnął 7. miejsce w ranking Billboard Hot 100. Billboard oznaczył ich jako jednych z "najbardziej jasnych, nowych gwiazd 2012 roku". Amazon.com nazwał ich "ulubioną kapelą roku 2012". W tym samym roku utwór „Radioactive” został wykorzystany przez firmę Ubisoft w spocie reklamowym gry Assassin’s Creed III. Imagine Dragons wystąpili na żywo w show The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (2012), Jimmy Kimmel Live! ''(2012), ''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon (2012) oraz w Conan(2013). Zespół wziął udział również w show Jimmy Kimmel Live! (2012), Late Show with David Letterman (2013), The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (2013). Kapela także zaplanowała występ w Good Morning America na 5 Lipca 2013 r. Imagine Dragons zrobiła trasę koncertową po Stanach Zjednoczonych, Kanadzie oraz po krajach Europy. Opublikowano informacje o trasie koncertowej North America Amphitheatre Tour. W 2013, z rodziną Tylera Robinsona założyli fundację The Tyler Robinson Foundation pomagającą walczyć młodym ludziom z rakiem. 18 września 2014 roku z okazji rozpoczęcia mistrzostw świata w League of Legends, zespół wydał kolejny numer pod tytułem „Warriors”, nawiązujący klipem do owej gry. 11 lutego 2015 roku zespół wydał swój drugi album "Smoke + Mirrors". 2 lutego 2016 roku Imagine Dragons zagrali koncert w Atlas Arena w Łodzi,co było jednocześnie ich pierwszym występem na żywo w Polsce. 3 czerwca 2017 roku wystąpili na Orange Warsaw Festival jako główna gwiazda dnia. Historia udziałów Kategoria: Artyści Kategoria:Zwycięzcy